


馬勒的糾結

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 那一天，他在馬勒第五交響曲送葬般的第一樂章醒來，他就像具屍體，葬送生命在明知求不得，卻仍然渴望的臆想之中，活著卻像死去。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Other(s), EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 29





	馬勒的糾結

**Author's Note:**

> 看到眾籌時期的一個[訪談](https://www.rnz.co.nz/audio/player?audio_id=201838535)，  
> 而因為裡面的一段內容思考了太多。
> 
> 他過去是個很會玩的bi吧。

要說的話，這些不過是場遊戲罷了。

他很清楚自己想要的是什麼，不是愛情、不是伴侶，只是純粹的性，連性愛都稱不上的性而已。

他的需求不小，也從來不避諱被那個人知道，對方皺著眉一臉擔心的表情，總會在他抽動腰部或被進出時不斷浮現；有幾次，他在腦中聽見那句說了又說的話，「Brett……這樣好嗎？」，繼而獲得高潮，在完全無關的人身上。

在雪梨時，離他唯一想要的人太遠了，於是他近乎每個夜晚，都在不同的床上度過，Tinder的對話紀錄多得他偶爾也會搞錯對象。

但他需要紓解壓力、解決生理需求，才能在每兩週一次的見面繼續以好友的身份對待Eddy，才能讓自己不去想那個人和女友都做了什麼，才能不要浮想聯翩地折磨自己。

他還記得那一天，他在馬勒第五交響曲送葬般的第一樂章出現時就醒了，陌生的深灰色床單還有著淡淡的性愛氣味，現在聞起來卻像死亡的氣息。

他就像具屍體，葬送生命在明知求不得，卻仍然渴望的臆想之中，活著卻像死去。

他的意識潰散在不算柔軟的床墊裡，凌晨的性行為讓他無法立即起身。很久沒有這樣了，被粗暴對待的過程中，隆起的三角肌在他的臉旁賁張狂放，曾被扼住的咽喉還留有緊縛感，他不用查看也知道，自己的腰臀上肯定都是青青紫紫的指印和紅腫的巴掌痕跡。

還有腿間肯定沒有被清理過的黏稠，有時候他寧可約女人出來，就是因為這些男人幾乎都不會主動善後，總是保險套打個結一丟，就去抽根菸或是倒下來呼呼大睡。

他不知道自己當下究竟在哪。

他知道他前一晚約了那個男人一起去聽他早就買好的馬勒，他知道他和他回家，穿過從天花板垂下來的TRX繩帶，在窗邊被壓著幹了一回，才終於離開落地窗進到臥室。

但他不知道自己身在何方，不知道那一刻存在的是那個會定定望著好友的Brett Yang，還是莫得情感放縱肉體的B。

他總讓他們和她們喊他B就好。

「Brett」這個名詞，他還是喜歡從那個咬字含糊的人口中喊出來的音色。

那個早晨，是第二樂章發展部的大提琴和法國號拉回了他滿室散溢的思緒，他聞到早餐的味道，番茄、洋蔥、香腸和蛋的香氣飄進房裡，他在精彩生動的奏鳴曲樂章裡掙扎著離開床鋪，拖著疲憊疼痛的身軀進到浴室沖掉一身狼藉，再以Eddy絕對不會買的那種愛迪達運動沐浴露蓋過不熟悉的味道。

地上散落的襯衫和卡其褲皺巴巴的，他只套上針織衫和內褲，將襯衫、褲子沾了點水甩開皺褶披在椅背上，才扶著腰踱到廚房，坐下來享用看起來還不錯的西班牙烘蛋，然後悠悠說出他的疑惑。

「你怎麼在播馬勒？」

「這首交響曲很美啊，昨晚聽了之後我很喜歡，而且你喜歡對吧？」

「我是喜歡，但吃完早餐我就要走了，謝謝你的早餐。」

「我送你回去？你今天坐市鐵或公車都會很辛苦吧？」

「不，我沒問題的，不然我早就跟你說不要那麼激烈了。」

他離開高大的、一身健壯肌肉的男人後，自己搭上了市鐵，運氣好找到一個空位，悄悄揉著腰，藉由那些痠痛證明自己活著，證明即使沒有Eddy，他也能好好地生活。

確認了那兩天都沒有樂團排練，Eddy也不會過來之後，他才約了夜晚的男人。

但他記得，在搖晃且緩慢的市鐵上，他突然想練琴了。

他總是在想念他的好友時練琴，新的曲子、樂團下次表演的曲子，或是什麼都不思考地拉柴可夫斯基。

某一次Hyung在床上為他擦掉肚子上的精液時說了，說他看起來隨和好相處都是假的，有些最真誠的表情只有在接起Eddy的電話時才會出現，即使是偶爾能見到他的脆弱的他，也沒有真正得到過那顆早已沒有空位的心。

他無法反駁。

他其實明白，對他來說，一生摯愛便是小提琴和Eddy，在得到Eddy前，他也只會不放任何感情地玩、單純地滿足生理需求，這樣才能繼續笑著聽好友說女友有多麼可愛，才有辦法維持住朋友的相處模式，甚至陪他們情侶出遊。

他在Eddy身邊折磨自己。

但永遠也無法放過自己。

他在iPhone震動時甩了甩腦袋，看著因為一整天的街頭演出而累得一鑽進睡袋就睡著，微張著嘴呼吸的Eddy，走遠了幾步才接起電話。

他答應接受採訪時，刻意選了這個時間，他知道Eddy之後還是會聽到這段採訪的，但至少不會在他講到馬勒和早餐的時候又用委屈擔憂的眼神看他。

他總會因為Eddy那樣的表現而產生希望，但往往才過幾個小時，就會聽見Eddy用溫柔親密的語氣喊女孩的名字。

那太苦太澀了，他得用全糖珍奶才能壓下。

可是他不知道，自己注視著Eddy的目光一直都比珍珠奶茶還要甜膩。

也就只有他們自己不知道而已。

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/B7EsFcih3Cm/?igshid=1drhs60hwkqny  
> https://www.rnz.co.nz/audio/player?audio_id=201838535  
> （14:57開始）  
> 因為這個採訪而寫的。
> 
> 因為一生摯愛是小提琴和Eddy，  
> 所以在得到他的愛情之前，  
> 沒有感情地玩是為了滿足生理需求而已。
> 
> 因為沒有感情，  
> 所以不太說自己的隱私的他，  
> 可以在採訪時隨意拿出來當作推廣古典樂的舉例。
> 
> 也因為生理需求有得到紓解，  
> 所以他才能繼續以朋友的方式對待當時還有女友的Eddy。


End file.
